


Sleep well Sammy

by Nikki_Diamond_Heart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother Feels, Gen, My First Fanfic, Please don't cry!!, Sad Dean, Short One Shot, Sleep well Sammy, Teen Dean, Teen Sam, sammy dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5854615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikki_Diamond_Heart/pseuds/Nikki_Diamond_Heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a long night of playing and laughing, but like all good things. Things have to come to a end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep well Sammy

**Author's Note:**

> My first story, i hope you like! Sorry it is sad.

“De.” The teen said weakly as he gave a small smile, the color leaving his cheeks as he looked up at his big brother. “I-i finally get to go see mom.” His breathing was growing weaker as more blood dripped from his wrist.   
A small sob left the older brother as he held Sam, his Sammie's head against him on his lap. He shuddered as he watched the small teen that he had piratically raised grow cold and still on the bathroom floor. He broke down and started to cry, this couldn't be happening. He was fine when he left to get breakfast and now he was gone and it was to late. “N-no no no Sam Sammy answer me! Please answer me! You can't be gone you're all I have! How am I gonna tell dad! What am I gonna do? I don't know what to do sam? Please, please baby brother. Come back.

  
(The night before)  
The two brothers had stayed up late eating pizza and watching old movies, ones they had seen hundreds of times. They shared laughs and smiles, the younger of the two's dimples showed with each smile. Reminding the older brother of the chubby toddler that had first toddled to him over their dad, with the loud claim of “DE!” To little to say the rest or want to for that mater, but the other brother didn't mind. He didn't care at all actually, he adored the way his baby brother had said his name. Yet that was long ago and long since passed.  
The smaller teen curled up to his brother and fell asleep as the moved played in the background. A smile was stuck on the older brothers face as he watched him sleep and moved the long hair from his face. He picked him up and put him on the bed farther from the door, something he had always done to keep him safe. He chuckled as he noticed the large hoodie dwarf his quickly growing brother. The sleeves were to short he notices and debated getting him a bigger one. Then froze as he saw scares on Sam's wrist, he could tell right away they weren't from a hunt or a accident. That Sam did them his self, he gave a shaky breath and promised to talk to him after he got them breakfast in the morning. “It's okay baby brother, just sleep for now.” Sighing the older teen brushed the hair back again. “Sleep well Sammy.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, constructive criticism is welcome! -Nikki


End file.
